Camp Demi
by TheCookieMonsterDelux
Summary: In Salem, Massachusetts there is a different Camp for demigods. Camp Demi. It was established after the Titan war, where Kronos almost got away with it. And all that, it is rated T because...well...because it is. By the way the cover may be temporary.
1. Camp Demi

**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Rick Riordan does. I do half own Camp Demi though with another awesome user on here, Berrythorn! Everyone give her a big round of applause! **

***claps in the background***

**So, without a further ado, Camp Demi everyone! (Also, check out Berrythorn's Camp Demi story.)**

8 years ago, a young girl of 7 shivers in the cold December air. Snow is falling all around. Everything is almost silent. A mother leads her daughter though a forest, checking her back to make sure no one is following.

"Mom, I'm cold." The child complains. Her mother shushes her, "Be quiet Kiera, or they'll hear you." Soon the mother and her daughter came to a big evergreen tree, where Kiera's mother hid her.

"Mom-"

"Shh, be a good girl, okay? I'll be back soon. Don't worry."

But that was all Kiera could do. Worry. Why was her mother acting this way? What were they running from?

"Here," Kiera's mother, Loreali, reached behind her neck and detached a pendant, a necklace. It wasn't like regular necklaces, it had a black string and attached to it was some kind of circular pendant. "Take this. Keep it safe. This is a special necklace. Take good care of it."

Kiera nodded despite her shivering. Her mother's li[s touched her forehead. "Goodbye, Angel. I'll be back soon."

Kiera watched as her mother left her in the cold snow, hidden.

Young Kiera's curly chocolate brown hair got in her face a few times, thanks to the chilling breeze. She pushed back her hair after putting the necklace around her neck.

That was when the little girl hears a terrified scream. She jumped her kiladskope eyes wide with horror. That scream was her mother's. She heard other things too, big animal sounds. But the girl had heard these noises before.

They were monsters. Not the monsters you would find in your closet or under your bed. These were real monsters. They feed off of people like Kiera and her mother. They feed off of demigods.

2 years ago, a 10 year old boy watched some bullies beat up on a weaker kid at the park. They all looked about his age. Kyle Fowls didn't like bullies. He sighed.

Why couldn't people just stop?

He walked over to the kids.

"Hey," he said tapping one of the bullies on the shoulder. "That's not very nice." The bully and his friends all looked at Kyle. Thanks to that distraction the kid being bullied ran away. The kids noticed and started to move in on Kyle. He slowly started to back away.

"Where do you think you're going, punk?" Bully number 1 said. Yeah he said more than asked.

Kyle glanced around him. He could already see the water park open, spraying watch everywhere in the hot summer heat.

"Somewhere where you're not." And with that Kyle dashed for the water park. As expected the other kids followed. Kyle then stopped dead in his tracks in the middle of the park, watcher spraying everywhere, getting him wet. He didn't care.

The bullies caught up to him and started to charge. Kyle did the same. But as the two boys met, Kyle had the other kid in a head lock. The other glared at him and charged as well. Kyle used the first bully's body to stop the others.

But something weird happened. The water park turned off. Nobody was there, the bullies had all disappeared. Even the kid he had in a head lock seemed to have vanished. Through the water on the concrete ground, Kyle could see a tall man in a black leather jacket, sun glasses and a brutal looking face. Through the sunglasses, Kyle thought he could see fire in the man's eyes.

Kiera's POV:

I stood there while the crowd pushed against me. I was in New York, walking across the street. I hoped that in the crowd I would lose them. Maybe, just maybe, I did.

Walking around New York city id like being a fish going up stream against a rough current.

New York isn't like my home state. I am not used to all of the buildings, streets, and traffic. It is truly the state that never sleeps. There is always and constantly noise!

Finally, when I think I've lost them, I walk into an antique and thrift store. It was a small and modest store, covered in dust. They had all sorts of strange objects. Some fascinated me, while others like puppets that people controlled with strings freaked me out.

The store owner, I was guessing, was sitting on a chair watching football.

I coughed to get his attention.

"Excuse me, sir-"

"What?" He snapped at me in annoyance. "Can't you see I'm busy?"

I squirmed a bit. "Yes, I see that-"

"Goodbye!" He said angrily and turned back to the TV screen.

I was just about to leave, but I couldn't. I was told to go to this place and ask the man. I turned back to him. "I need directions." I said.

He looked up again, "Ironic isn't it? A daughter of Hermes asking for directions." He pulled out a piece of paper and a pen.

"Name?" He asked.

"Kiera," I replied.

He glares at me, "Full name."

"Kiera, Melanie, Briar."

"Age?"

"15."

"Date of birth?"

"August 17th 1997."

"You're not 15 yet, miss Briar."

"Close enough."

The New York name shrugged, "Parents?"

"Loreali Briar and Hermes, god of thieves."

"Aright," he said as he puts the pen away and the slip of paper under the counter. "Directions to where?"

"A place called…Camp Demi."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Alright, more of Camp Demi. I just couldn't help myself. So enjoy and stuff. Grab a seat, get some popcorn or cookies. Preferably chocolate chip cookies. I love those. **_

I stared at the man for a moment, "So?" I asked. He has to help me.

"Who sent you? Only few know of Camp Demi."

I shrugged, "Enyo," I said, my voice full of disdain. Of course, who's wouldn't? Enyo is evil.

The man nodded, "Ah, Enyo. Lovely goddess."

"Lovely? She wants me dead!"

"She is sending you to safety, Briar." His voice was steady, but I can tell he is trying hard not to lose it.

I sighed. "Alright, where is Camp Demi? You still haven't told me the directions."

He smiled, "You will find Camp Demi in Salem."

"Salem, Oregon?"

He looked at me and I can already see what he is thinking of me.

"You are a dense one, aren't you?" He asked me. I glared at him. He shrugged, "Salem, Massachusetts."

"Witch Trials."

"Yes, exactly, that is one of the reasons why they located it-" He stoped himself in mid-sentence, staring at my neck, or what is around it. The Pendant.

He pointed a finger at it, "Where…where did you get that?" He seemed…afraid for some reason. I looked down at my necklace. Necklace, pendant, same thing.

"Um…my Mom gave it to me. Why?"

Then man doesn't answer. He shoved a card at me, "Take it and go."

"Why?"

"Go!" He shouted at me. What did I do this time?

"But-" he doesn't even give me time to finish. He was already shoving me out of the door. Soon I was on the street again. I gripped my backpack that has all my belongings inside. When you are a demigod on the run, you learn to pack light and not get attached to things.

I clenched my fists and got ready to go back inside. That was before the man flipped the sign of the door from "Open" to "Closed". And he locked it. Great, just great. All I know about this place that I am supposed to be at is that it is in Salem, Massachusetts.

I glanced behind me and caught sight of a few 18 year old guys looking around. Yeah, I noticed them against everyone else. Probably because I knew that they are looking for me.

I quickly turned my head around, walked ahead and got lost in the crowd, silently praying 'Please don't find me. Please don't find me.'

They can't find me. They can't. If they find me again they would never let me out of their sight. They would make sure that I give them my mother's necklace. Why? What was up with this necklace? Whatever reason it is, I didn't care.

You see, I am a daughter of Hermes, I can teleport. But not under certain circumstances, such as the one I was in.

They people who are trying to catch me are gods, Black Sun, or the Angels.

Not the kind of angels you're probably thinking of. No these guys are a bunch of demigods, rival demigods to the Black Sun. They stand on their own while grow in hatred towards everyone else. They think that they are better than everyone else, and will do whatever it takes to get what they want. And right now, it's me, or the necklace. Whichever it is, I have no idea.

I tried to get lost in the crowd, blending in as much as possible. But that wasn't easy when people were everywhere, it can make a person claustrophobic. That was how I felt at the moment and at the moment when I bumped into a kid, years younger than me.

He was around 12 maybe almost 13. He had shaggy blonde hair that was going brown and blue-brown eyes. He was almost my height, or maybe he was. But when I bumped into him, I was knocked to the ground.

"Sorry," He said extending his hand to help me up.

I took him hand and quickly got up. He was stronger than I had thought he was. Interesting,

I glanced back behind me. I couldn't see the guys. Whoever they were.

"I'm Kyle." He told me. But I wasn't listening very much.

"Nice to meet you...um...Kyle." I was still looking behind me trying to spot them. He must have seen me looking. He looked too.

"Um, who or what are you looking for?" He asked. Gods, he asks a ton of questions. My attention went back to Kyle.

"No one," This is one thing that you should probably know; I am the world's most horrible liar. Even if my father is the god of liars and thieves, I can't get the lying part down. I never have.

Kyle raised an eye brown, "Yeah, sure."

"Look, I need to be some place-"

"Camp Demi," He said. I stared at him in disbelief. How can this kid know about Camp Demi? The thing I have just only recently learned about.

He pointed to himself. "Demigod," Then he pointed to me, "Demigod." He was a demigod. What was I missing here? My mind wasn't processing this, but I had to. But what was the possibility that a demigod in New York City bumping into another demigod in New York City, who are both looking for the same thing. Camp Demi.

_**Okay, well thanks for reading what I've got so far. I will be sure to write more soon. Okay well…yeah I like reviews! Alright, got to go. Thanks for reading so far! And there is more to come!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I know, I know. But I needed to write more, okay? So bear with the others who are also reading more. I don't have very much to say other than I hope you like it and now that I am thinking about it I have said that a few times. I need to figure out some kind of new word instead of 'I hope you like it'. What about, 'I have faith that you will enjoy what I write'? Nah, I can't do that. Well, whatever. Say lave. **_

Kyle's POV:

So, I bump into this girl who is seriously confused about everything. How surprising. And we are in the streets of New York City. Did I mention that she was a demigod too? Yeah, I said too. I am also a demigod.

I saw a few guys, who looked like they were looking for her. I could also tell that she was trying hard not to get noticed by them.

She walked away and started looking around possibly for a hiding place. I couldn't just let someone who was heading to the same location that I was and a demigod just go away like that. It would go against my code of honor. Sorry to tell you guys, but I don't really have a code of honor. I just liked the way that it was declared, and how much more noble it made me sound.

The girl looking into an ally way and hid there. I followed her. Of course, wouldn't you?

"Hey, what are you doing?" I asked. She glanced at me that told me to shut up.

"Look, we are both going to this Camp, why can't I come along with you?" I questioned. She looked at me for a moment then sighed.

"Because…" She trailed off. Not answering. Figures. But then almost unexpectedly she turned to me and started firing questions at me.

"How did you know that I was a demigod? How come you were right there? And how do you know about Camp Demi?"

These demands could have been a lot harder, but I wasn't complaining.

"1, I knew you were a demigod because you got in and out of there. Only demigods can see it and go in. Mortals only think that it some dark ally, which looks a lot like this one. They can't go there. 2, I went out just as you came in. I saw you go in and I waited." I could tell she thought I was some kind of stalker, but I'm not! I was just wondering. That's all.

"And 3, you think you're the only demigod assigned to this camp, think again." I know that last sentence sounds a bit harsh, but she wanted to know. That was just the truth as bluntly as possible.

She looked startled. I don't think she expected this kind of response. After a few moments she asked, "Who else is there?"

"Other demigods, I'm not sure who, but they're out there. Probably making their way to camp right now."

She nodded. If I ever had an older sister, she would probably be like this girl. Actually, I can imagine it. Not that we have a slight resemblance, but she just acts like I'm her little brother or something.

"So, he gave you a card too?" I inquired. Fancy word, I thought that I might use it.

"Yeah," She handed her card to me and I handed mine to her.

Hers said,

Name: Kiera Melanie Briar

Age: 15

DOB: August 17th 1997

Parents: Loreali Briar and Hermes

Then at the end it had a signature Eurus

Eurus was the Greek god of the east wind. It makes sense since we are in the east of the United States. My card was a lot like Kiera's. Except it was mine and not hers.

"Eurus?" Kiera asked me. Of course she did. I was the walking, talking Greek mythology Wikipedia.

"Yeah, Greek god of the east wind. Son of Eos and Asterus and one of the four winds which is ruled by Aleous god of the winds…" I could have gone on from that, but the look Kiera gave me made me stop.

"I do my homework." That was my only comment at what I had just said. I know, I sound like a nerd at Greek myths. But that…is sort of true.

"Okay," She said. "Thanks for the lesson Mr. Fowls."

"You are most welcome, Miss Briar, make sure you do your extra credit. It will really help your grades."

Kiera's POV:

So long story short, I gained a companion. An annoying one at that. He was always spewing random Greek facts that I could live the rest of my life without knowing.

We took plain since I guess he's a son of Ares and I'm a daughter of Hermes, we were okay in the air zone. We were then in Salem Massachusetts. But where the Camp was, I still had no idea.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Wait…so am I supposed to repeat that I do not own the PJO or the HoO sires? I said it once, why do I need to say it again? I believe that it is quite obvious that I do not own any of those things. It should be. I mean, I am not Rick Riordan nor am I him in disguise. I do half own Camp Demi along with Berrythorn. Please, please, read her story. It would bring much joy to…um…let me rephrase that. It will be my ray of sun shine on a cloudy day. Yes, that's it! Okay…soooo…I believe I made my point. Moving on to the rest of this story. And, yes it is collaborating. Our stories will intertwine soon enough. I cannot believe that I spelled that right. Go figure. **_

Kiera's POV:

"I can't do this anymore!" I said in frustration. Who wouldn't? Kyle just went about looking around where we were for any sign of a "Camp Demi." The only directions Eurus gave us was… "Salem Massachusetts". So we are in Salem and there is no sign of Camp.

"If he was going to say that it was in Salem then why couldn't he be a bit more specific? If there was some type of large monument like the Empire State Building, or Big Ben or the Eiffel Tower or even signs saying, 'Another 15 miles to Camp Demi'." Yeah, I was really mad at this guy.

"Um…Kiera…?" Kyle asked.

"What is it now?" I look over to him. He was pointing up at the sky. Up in the sky was some kid riding a white Pegasus. Funny…

"We have it." He said, once he knew that I saw what he was pointing at. He was right. Perhaps we did find it.

Kyle's POV:

Thank the gods for the flying Pegasus. If it wasn't there then I think I would have gone insane with Kiera, trying to figure out directions. For a child of the god of travelers she can get pretty lost. Well, I did too. But hey, this was pretty cool, ya know?

We walked about a few miles. It didn't seem like this Camp was getting any closer.

"Did you know that Mother's Day was first celebrated by the ancient Greeks who were honoring Rhea, Zeus's Mom?"

Kiera sighed, "I'm already visualizing the masking tape over your mouth." I just smiled. Then I looked ahead and saw it.

Yeah, we aren't mortals so we can see things through the mist, okay? Just making sure you guys understand that I can see the entrance to Camp Demi because I am only half mortal.

Now that I am thinking of this little road trip with Kiera it has really dawned on me that she really is just like a big sister. Except she doesn't share my parentage and not where I come from.

I was born in Germany and moved to the states when I was around a few months I think. Then I was raised and brought up in Austin, Texas.

She on the other hand was always from America (which state she never told me), but went into foster homes all over the country because of something. She didn't tell me much about herself. Her little motto must be, 'Ask about everything, learn something, tell nothing.' I forget who said it, but someone did.

I am getting off track here. So I ran over to the Camp place. In Greek it said "Camp Demi". Instead of the old houses that we've been seeing, there is forest. Seriously, these houses are ancient. There have even been some houses labeled, "Witch House".

When I reached front entrance, I was guessing, I saw through it a few demigods. Not as close as they could be, but I could make the outlines of kids.

Kiera surprisingly took longer to get here than I did. She just walked. She sighed, probably because she has never been a "people person" from what I could pick up from her.

"Come on, Kier." I told her. She stopped for a moment. I thought she might turn back, but she kept walking up ahead towards the Camp.

"It'll be fun." I said, trying to be encouraging,

She smiled a little, "I guess it can be."

_**So, people, I did that all and everything. So as I said, READ BERRYTHORN'S CAMP DEMI! Okay? Gracias! And, if I have to say this one more time to get this through to you, I do NOT own PJO or HoO. Okay? Alright? So yeah…until next we meet. **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey guys! I am back and I shall write more! Check out Berrythorn's story, I mean really, check it out. It is awesome and our stories will coexist together in harmony because, yeah they go together. And I know that I'm not Rick Riordan, and you know that I'm not Rick Riordan, so I seriously don't see why I have to repeat that I'm not Rick Riordan. Take heed, this will be that LAST time that I announce that I am not Rick Riordan. (I said his name too much)**_

Kyle's POV:

Well, to put things bluntly, the place was amazing. The trip up to the place was less amazing. Let me fill you in. Kiera "borrowed" a car, hotwired it, and shoved me in. Okay, well she didn't really shove me in, but I would like to think that she did. She took a CD case out of her bag and guess what it was? If you have guessed the Wanted, you are more than right. Well, actually you are just right.

"Aren't the police going to pull you over?" I asked above Lighting. (Song by the Wanted that I have now down my memory sadly.)

I was in the back seat, but I could see through the rear view mirror that she smiled, "No. I have licenses and I can pass for a 16 year old."

"And the blaring music? And isn't there something like, you have to have you license for 6 months until you actually DRIVE other passengers. The law I think it's called."

She rolled her eyes at me, "I can get myself out of difficult situations."

That was basically our ride over here. An almost 15 year old driving with an almost 13 year old hiding in the back seat with a blanket over his head so cops won't see. It was the best! *Please take note in my sarcasm*

Kiera's POV:

The least I can say is that the camp was beautiful. The weather was wonderful! Which, actually put in all reality is sort of creepy. It's not natural for a place to be all sunshine and blue birds singing in the green trees and kids playing in the green grass eating perfect red apples, no. The weather outside the Camp was almost the exact opposite of that. [Maybe I LIKE giving a weather report, Kyle!]

Moving on…when we entered the Camp...well we entered. No one shot us on sight, so I only assumed that we came to the right place.

"Whoa…" Kyle said. Of course he did. It was pretty much your typical tween guy.

"Yeah, I know." I looked over my shoulder. I have developed a habit of that. So, just like he owned the place, he strode forward. I rolled my eyes.

Kyle walked over to this huge house like thing. I followed relunctly. There were people watching. I find it really uncomfortable to have people watch me. Maybe it is because I try to live my life going unnoticed.

Kyle walked in and through rooms. Just like that.

"Hello? Anyone here?" He shouted. You could hear his voice all through out the house. After a few moments of silence I started to say "Kyle I don't-"

"Hey," Said a tall girl right in front of us. She smiled. She had short hair, in a pixie cut. I think that is what people call it. "I'm Leocus. And you guys are?"

Kyle looked at the girl. She looked like she was a few years older than me, "You are from-" Kyle started to say until Leocus cut him off. "No they based her off of me. Now, you guys are the new campers, right? Eurus told us about you two."

I was surprised. I didn't think that we were expected.

"Of course we were expected." Kyle told Leocus.

I couldn't take it anymore. Kyle was being a bit difficult; we weren't getting anywhere, so I stepped in.

"Um, hey, here are our card things Eurus wrote down. I think he wanted us to give them to you." I handed the slips of paper to her. She took them and examined them.

"Hm…Kiera, Melanie, Briar? That isn't your full name…"

"Um, and here is Kyle's." I said eagerly. Leocus eyed me, but accepted Kyle's.

"And Kyle, Xavier, Fowls." Kyle looked a little embarrassed by the middle name Xavier. I didn't think that there was anything wrong with it, but of course I am not Kyle.

"Yeah, that's me." He exhaled. Poor kid.

"Well, by the looks of it you two already know who your parents are." We both nodded.

"Okay, good. We'll introduce you guys to camp at dinner, okay?" Kyle looked to me and I nodded for the both of us. Leocus smiled, "Well then, in the meantime why don't you two get shown around camp?" I couldn't tell if she were telling us or asking us.

I thought that this might be a question, "Um, sure."

A few seconds later three girls walked in.

One had blonde curly hair; another had red hair though I couldn't decide if it was straight or wavy. And the third had brown hair with blonde streaks. You could tell that it was dyed.

Leocus smiled at them, so did Kyle and I.

"Kiera, Kyle, this is Bella, Wendy and Megan." Leocus said introducing us.

Kyle raised his hand slightly, "Hi," he muttered. This was odd. Kyle was acting shy. Of great.

"Hey," I said to them.

For some odd reason I had this feeling that I would be seeing a lot of them.

_**Great, huh? Well I am glad that you like it so much. So much that in fact you would put it on your favorite stories thing! Well…I have almost written 1,000 words and I kind of feel accomplished some how. Until next time when you read more of this story. And do not forget; READ BERRYTHORN'S STORY! Thanks a ton and all that nice stuff. **_

_**-Haunted **_

_**And no I am not really a hauntedangel. Just thought it was a cool name that's all. **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**More of those wonderful Camp Demi people! And yeah. This is gonna be interesting! I mean meeting new people is always fun and exciting and interesting. I mean seriously, come on. Okay now I shall stop procrastinating and start writing, not before I say "I own half of Camp Demi along with Berrythorn! Check her out, her story, her profile, put her as your favorite author as well as her beautifully written story!" Then you can also do the same thing to me. okay, with my little smiley face there and everything, I feel like I can take on the world. Here goes nothing…**_

* * *

Kyle's POV:

There were girls here. Why didn't anyone tell me this? I mean, yeah Kiera's a girl. But I have now come to think of her as a sister. And she sort of is. There, I sort of said it! Kiera Briar could maybe might pull off a sister act. She might. I mean if I had a sister who liked almost every single song on certain stations (i.e. her CD's from the artists, The Wanted, Hot Chelle Rae, Bruno Mars, Katy Perry, Carly Rae Jepsen, Maroon 5, Cobra Starship, etc.) Yeah. She would be my sister, but…you know what? I'm just going to stop talking.

Kiera's POV:

Okay…um, that was a bit weird. His turn usually isn't up that fast, but okay.

The three girls, Bella, Wendy and Megan all looked to be around the same age. I was guessing around 12 or 13.

"Right here is the Pegsi stables," Bella said motioning to the stables. I could see a few Pegsi in there. Bella was the one with blonde hair, Wendy was the one with red hair and Megan was the brown haired.

"Cool." I said Kyle was being uncharteristically quiet for the short time I knew him I assumed that he couldn't shut his mouth. I guess I was wrong.

So when we officially met I learned that Bella's name was Isabelle Wright, daughter of Aphrodite and my estimated guess was right, she was 13. Then there was Wendy Peters, daughter of Aeolus. I do believe that Kyle told me something about Aeolus. I remember hearing it. And Megan McSee daughter of Eudora. I guess if Kyle is right, that that is the goddess of heavy rain.

"And this is all the cabins." Wendy said gesturing to all the cabins. They all seemed to represent all the gods or their children at least. There was a Zeus cabin, from what I could tell, it looked like it was a motion gif, you know storm clouds and lighting. I swear, it was a gif, but it wasn't online. The Apollo cabin, I guessed was all bright and sunny with music blaring everywhere. There was a few campers I saw going in and out of the cabins. One was sort of a dark figure, I pointed to him.

"Who's the Boo Radley?" I asked. Everyone looked at me. I shrugged.

"He looks like Boo Radely." Megan rolled her stormy eyes at me.

"That is Blake." I was almost tempted to say, 'Of course his names Blake!' But I thought it might be better if I didn't say anything.

When we continued to walk, Kyle whispered to me, "Boo Radley?"

"Yeah, you're not the only person who reads." I had a feeling that Kyle hasn't heard of the guy. To bad.

He looked at me like, 'What are you talking about…oh…'

And I looked at him back that said 'Watch out or you will be singing like Olivia de Havilland.'

Bella looked back at us, "Um, dinner is going to be ready soon…" I think she got the feeling that we were in a silent conversation.

"Yeah, of course." I said as I followed Bella, Wendy and Megan.

I sat at the Hermes table which was empty compared to everywhere else. The Aphrodite table had a fair amount but of course their Mom is Aphrodite. Then again, I can imagine my Mom at a table like theirs. For a moment I thought I saw her, but it was just another girl who looks like her. Blonde hair, blue eyes, beautiful, that kind of thing. The girl who reminded me of my mother looked like she was the oldest out of the table, maybe she was the leader or something.

Leocus got up from the main table that was in front of everyone else's. She stood up in front of all of the demi gods here. Well, I can only assume that there were demigods here.

"I am proud to announce the arrival of our two new campers; Kiera Briar of Hermes and Kyle Fowls of Ares!"

I now felt like a million and two eyes were on me. It was creepy, and I don't like the feeling. So I tried my best to avoid making any eye contact with anyone. But when I look over at Kyle, he is just waving his hand in the air and saying "Hi" to everyone. I will never understand that kid.

Not too long after dinner, when I was heading towards the Hermes cabin, someone touched me. I whirled around to see no one. I turned my head to the other side and saw the girl from the Aphrodite cabin.

She smiled friendlily at me.

"Hey, I'm Hannah." I smiled back, but it wasn't much of a smile.

"Well, as you heard, I'm Kiera."

"Yeah, I just wanted to drop by and say hi. Hey, maybe you, the girls and I can do something fun together sometime." I shrugged.

"Sure, I see why not."

"Alright, great! See you later!" And then she left. I shook my head slightly and made my way to my cabin. It was empty and quiet. There were several beds that seemed sad. I know that beds are inanimate objects, but they did seem sad.

I just sighed, threw myself on a bed and thought to myself. It was a busy day, a really busy day. Before I knew it, I nodded off to sleep.

Kyle's POV:

Okay, now I can talk. Um…well Kiers just told most of the day, and no matter what you might think, I am having mood swings, okay? I can tell you guys may be like, "Is he shy or not?" Well truth be told, I am not. Not shy at all. Unlike Kiera who is as you can probably see. I don't have much to say because she ended the day and I don't have much to say on top of that sooo…

Kiera's POV:

Great, well nothing too exciting happened that night other than this wack dream I had.

It seemed like I was walking for forever. I was on sand, and endless amounts of it. The wind kept pushing against me and I kept fighting it. Then all of a sudden a tent appeared and by the tent was a stand. Fortunetellers stand to be exact.

There was an old man sitting there all alone. I expected there to be someone in the empty seat right across from the old man, but no one was there.

So I sat down across from him. He wore what looked like to be a brand new Italian suit. Very expensive. He had a black going grey trimmed beard and black eyes. He was balding a bit at the top of his head.

"Hello, Kearstin…or should I say Kiera?" He said which took me by surprise. I wasn't expecting him to talk at all.

"Um…which ever one you prefer." Very intelligent, I know.

"Would you like me to read your future?" He had a very thick Italian accent. What was a well dressed old Italian man doing being a fortuneteller?

"Um…"

"Not a believer, I see? Neither am I." I looked at his spastically.

"You may be wondering why I am a fortuneteller when only gypsies do that." I nodded slightly.

"Well, Miss Briar, not all stereotypes are true. You yourself should know. Fortunetellers are not all creepy middle aged women who wear purple drapery all of the time. Though I understand that you've had some gypsy ancestry?" I just stared at him. He was right, but I don't know. How can you respond to something like that?

"You need information?" I nodded.

"Yeah, I guess…"

"The necklace." He pointed to the necklace I wore which was the one my mother gave to me before…

"That necklace is powerful. It can retrieve anything for the wearer, but burdens both the Giver and Wearer. You are a Giver. This is called a Thought Necklace, be careful to whom you give it to. It may give them anything, even life, but it also means death. Is that enough information for you?" He asked. My dreamself wasn't responding to what I wanted to do. I wanted to learn more about this necklace, but sadly I had little control and nodded.

He put out his old wrinkly hand to me. I went to shake it, but he grabbed my hand with surprising strength and looked at my hand.

The old man nodded and such. "Kearstin Briar, you have no future." He said. I looked at him like he was crazy, and he was. He looked into my eyes.

"You have no future because it has not been told. Go tell it." I manage to smile at the old man. I got up, but before I left and woke up the old man added, "Your healing talents can be useful. Use them."

* * *

_**Okay. Now that was a ton of writing that I just did there. Okay? You guys should be satisfied. I hope. I shall write more, no worries. Okay? Alright, well that is all for now. Check out Berrythorn's story. Oh and…gosh I was going to say something. Oh yeah, please review. Reviews are nice I would love you forever! But I will love you guys anyway because you have the patients to actually read my stories. But I will love you even more if you check out Berrythorn's. Okay? Graias a ton! **_

_**-Haunted. **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Okay people! I have decided. I shall write more! I have been bored to death, so here it is! Another awesome completely amazing chapter of those wonderful demigods! Okay and please please please, it would totally make my day if you read my friend Berrythorn's work. Please? Thanks a million my most patient grasshoppers! Okay, and as the show**__**biz people say "The show must go on!"**_

* * *

Kyle's POV: Okay no matter what everyone says or thinks I am NOT shy, okay? Please, some people think that I am. But I'm not! Okay so continuing.

The next day wasn't much. We basically did what everybody else did. We trained, practiced, whatever you would like to call it.

Kiera tried to go unnoticed from what I could tell. She was the only kid of Hermes that I could see. She basically hung out with the people who hung around her, which was Hannah, daughter of Aphrodite. Bella, Wendy and Megan.

I didn't see Kiera for the whole day. Why? I don't know. I didn't feel like it very much. I was planning on avoiding her all together for the whole day, but we can only dream, can't we?

Leocus called for a meeting of all the people who were going to represent each cabin. I went to represent the Ares cabin because I was one of the only kids there. There was this girl, Natalia I think her name was, but she was both sort of Aphrodite and Ares. Interesting girl.

I found myself in one of the rooms at the Big House (I thought it was a good name as any to call the head house of a camp, ya know?) There were other kids there. Kiera went to rep. Hermes. Hannah and Bella were both there. Megan was there too and Wendy. I don't know what is up with me, but I just can't…I feel weird being around Wendy. It's almost as if I know that if anything I say will somehow be wrong or stupid so usually I just keep to myself when I am around her. Weird isn't it?

There was also the "Boo Radley" guy. Blake who was for Poseidon. He had a friend, Chris I think his name was. He was a son of Hades. There was also countless of other people there, but I am not going to go through all of the trouble of naming them all.

Leocus sat down at the head of the table as we all sat around it. She smiled at us, but I had a feeling it was only for recurrence. She had said that this meeting was "URGENT" when something is "URGENT" you don't just sit around the table acting like everything if fine and dandy like that stupid Donna Reed show. I mean seriously, everything is perfect. And boring. Would hate to have that life, sorry Donna Reed.

"So, what is this whole meeting about?" Bella asked Leocus.

Leocus looked to all of us, but answered Bella's question which I think was on all of our minds.

"I have called you all here because I have just received important information."

"And this information is…?" Blake inquired the leader of Camp Demi.

"It is revealing that there is to be a…quest. As soon as possible." Wow, second day here and there is already going to be a quest. Whatever that is.

"Cool. So, who's all going?" Hannah asked Leocus.

Leocus straightened herself. "Well, I was told that once these two campers arrived that the quest should start immediately. They are apart of it."

"But quests need to have a prophecy." Wendy said. Really? I had no idea what was going on. Sure I know about Greek myths, but they never said anything about…well Heracles went to an Oracle because Hera sent him and the Oracle told him that he must serve some relative of his. Cousin I think, or what not.

Leocus nodded, "Yes, Wendy, there is a prophecy."

Then she laid out a piece of paper out on the table. It had words on it. We all leaned over to see what it said:

The son of sea shall go upon a quest,

And rescue the boy who was put to rest.

To where the fire once burned, you must go.

But be forewarned- for the wind will not slow.

In a place of sand, you will continue the quest,

But the dogs of hell will strike a dove in her chest.

The daughter of thieves shall lead the way,

But the tides of the sea will deceive them with dismay.

The thought of time will be recovered, lost, and found again.

An ally from the enemy they will send.

In the end- the sea will calm, the dove shall breathe another breath,

The Winds will stir, and evil will rest.

But as the suns sets for the day,

The price of victory the children shall pay.

Well, that didn't sound good.

It was quiet obvious, actually some of it. Kiera would be going. The daughter of thieves. Thieves is Hermes. An Aphrodite kid, probably either Hannah or Bella. Maybe even both. The wind was Wendy; she is the daughter of Aeolus who is the king of the winds. And then there is Blake, the only kid of Poseidon, of what I knew.

Out of all the questions that were flying through my head Kiera only spoke one of my least concerns, "Who's the boy put to rest?" Really? That was the question that was on her mind? I was a little bit more concerned about the whole 'And the children shall pay the price' kind of thing. Wouldn't you?

Leocus didn't answer her. Instead she said, "This is the next great prophecy. We already know the people who are going are, Blake you are to lead this quest along with Hannah, Bella-"

"Why are there two kids of Aphrodite?" Asked someone who looked like she could be a daughter of Demeter. She probably was.

"Because we do not want to take chances. We will also have Wendy and Kiera." That was it? Sure they might be picking someone up on the way, but I don't know. I have sort of…thought as Kiera as a sister as I have said several times before. And I kind of want to be apart of this quest.

Megan and I both stood up. I looked over to her, and she looked over at me.

"I want to go on the quest." We both said in unison. Why Megan? I don't know what it is, but I have this feeling that she isn't really found of me.

Leocus raised an eyebrow. "And why do you guys want to go on a journey that might cost you your lives? It is everyone's choice if they want to go or not, but you Kyle Fowls and Megan McSee, why should you two go?"

Megan spoke first, "Because…" I could tell that she was trying to think of a good enough reason to go on this quest. Luckily for the both of us, I had a reason.

"We need to go because they need us. If we don't then it could endanger the rest of the group. Just think, if they don't get us and are stuck in a storm or are in a battle, they would need us. Please? We need a chance." Stupid reason, I know, but hey this might be kind of fun. You never know.

Leocus looked at us for a moment, and then turned to the chosen. "What do you guys think?"

Blake said that he didn't want any more to watch after than the people that were going. Hannah was up for Megan. So was Bella. But Kiera and Wendy spoke on my behalf. It was decided. Megan and I were going on this crazy quest.

"But…what is at stake? What will happen if we fail?" I asked. Hey, somebody's got to know what will happen if doomsday comes early.

"What will happen is Olympus will face a great threat of being over run by monsters. There is an army or some sort. They will march into Olympus and over power us. And Thanatos would have his way." Thanatos was the Greek god of death. Often pictured as the Grimm Reaper. He was the twin brother of Hypnos god of sleep and son of Nyx, the goddess of the night.

"Thanatos wants the Olympians destroyed. He has always had a cruel heart. Take precaution, Blake be careful of where you lead these young people. Ican't tell you much but your destination…"

* * *

_**So here you guys go! That was a ton of writing that I have just done over this past weekend, and I hope that you are happy. I really do. So as I said before and I shall say it again, read Berrythorn's story because they will collide and that way you can get all the action from both parts of the story instead of just mine. Whoa…I spelt a ton of these things right. Alright well Tata for now! And Asta la vista! **_

_**-Haunted ~^..^~ **_

_**See? It is a little cat! **_


	8. Chapter 8

**Kyle's POV:**

We started the quest the following day and thought it best to decide where to go at the airport, which I thought was pretty convenient. We decided that it was time to get down to business. To see where the "fire once burned" or to find this guy put to rest, or was it Blake's part of the line first? I don't know, but Kiera and all her magnificence suggested that maybe somewhere that there was a huge fire or something like that and that we should go there.

Hannah said something like, "Where in the U.S.? San Francisco? It caught fire after an earthquake a while ago."

Everyone seemed to be thinking when Wendy said, "London. It caught fire in the 1660's, it is known as the Great Fire of London."

Everyone looked to each other.

I shrugged; it was a pretty good start, "Okay. I've always wanted to go to England."

**That night**

**Kiera's POV:**

The last thing I remember was nodding off to sleep. I was sitting by the window of the airplane. Hannah was asleep in the next chair, Megan was asleep next to her and in the back were Blake, Kyle and Wendy and Bella.

I woke up to hear birds singing, not the plane through the sky or the other passengers talking to each other. I looked around me, no way. I was in the middle of nowhere. Hannah was awake and pacing around. It was common knowledge to know that she was worried.

"Where's everyone else?" I asked. It was rather odd, finding us out in the middle of nowhere. Hannah looked over to me, now noticing that I was awake.

"I don't know." The answer I was hoping for was 'Oh don't worry, they are out doing who knows what, having a good time, eating at a restaurant, touring around,' or at least any of those along the lines, but one can only hope, right?

"Oh. But how-?"

"I don't know. The gods maybe, I don't know." Hannah said.

I pondered this, we were in the airplane then sunddly got here?

"My guess it either teleportation or bilocation. Maybe we might still…"

Hannah looked confused.

"Bilocation is an ability some few people have. They were in two places at once and such like that."

Hannah nodded, but I could still tell that she didn't quite understand me.

"Okay. But whatever it is we can figure it out later, right now we need to find everybody else."

I stood up, brushed myself off and smiled, "Right, we might only have to look all around England."

**Kyle's POV:**

I was being shaken awake.

The person shaking me awake kept repeating my name. "Kyle." She said. Wasn't Blake.

"Kyle."

A few more minutes, I thought to myself.

"KYLE!" I bolted straight up.

Wendy was the one shaking me, and we weren't on an airplane anymore.

"Where…where are we?"

Hey, when you are in the middle of who knows where, though no one can really know if it was the middle, then you might at least want an idea of where you are instead of thinking of every remote island on earth.

"Somewhere in Great Britain." Well I could work with that. That was where we were headed after all.


	9. Chapter 9

"_**I have returned…" a famine voice says from the foggy mist of the forest. Through the dark trees appears a girl who is 5'5 or something like that. She smiles and waves. Unstoppable clapping comes from the background handing the girl with brown curly hair an Oscar. "They love me. They really love me!"**_

"_**No, just kidding sorta." The girl addresses you. Looking right into your eye which is kind of creepy, considering that you are watching her on TV.**_

"_**Please read Berrythorn's story. She is great since we are collaborating with each other. Thanks!" The girl says. Then she leaves in a dramatic exit of lighting and smoke. **_

Kiera's POV:

(15 minutes later…)

"What are we going to do? What are we going to do? What are we going to do? What-" Before Hannah could start another "what are we going to do?" while pacing and tugging at her long blonde hair, I intervened.

"You won't help anybody by freaking out." I said as I watched her freak herself out while I sat on the grass.

Hannah narrowed her blue eyes at me and stopped pacing. "Fine, Miss know-it-all, what are we supposed to do, huh?" Apparently Hannah didn't like what I had said. I was just saying what I thought and what I knew wouldn't help us at all.

I stood up brushed off my jeans and walked over to Hannah looking her in the eye.

"I don't know everything. I am no smarter than anybody else. I am just trying to get back with the rest of the group. If you want to help, you can. But you can't freak out. It solves nothing."

Hannah and I stayed silent for a moment or two after that when she sighed, "Alright."

I nodded. But before I could do anything else or say anything else, a piercing noise was wailing almost unbearably loud. I covered my ears. They sky began to be covered with dark clouds. I almost thought that it would rain. Not too long before bright blood red light appeared from the sky. Almost like those lights in prison camps. If everyone else saw and heard this then we might be able to get back with them.

I looked over to Hannah and smiled like a child on Christmas morning. Well I guess to some people I am still a kid, but you know what? I really don't care.

Hannah and I made our way to the lights. It was right over a half demolished house. The sight has horrible. There was even a little handmade doll. This was somebody's home and life. This was excruciatingly depressing. I was almost at the brink of tears, but I don't cry around other people. I have too much pride to cry in front of Hannah. It would make me look fragile. I didn't want that.

Soon after Blake, Megan, Kyle and Wendy made their way here I expected the lights to, I don't know turn off and the noise to stop, but they wouldn't. And we were missing Bella.


	10. Chapter 10

_**A special treat for you guys….for double the price! Just call…XXX-XXX-XXX hahahaha…just kidding. Well it's true. I will give you all a special! You all get to read more of my amazing story! I know, I know, it's amazing and you don't know what you would do without it. Please, you must try to understand that it is close to impossible to be humble about this. But yeah…okay so here it is and I will stop being selfish and taking up all your "oh so precious" time.**_

_**Kiera's POV:**_

Blake had this "Amazing" plan in splitting up and searching for Bella. I didn't argue with finding Bella, but couldn't she find her own way over here? I asked this, but Wendy and Megan turned to me and said in unison, "She's directionally challenged."

My intelligent reply to this was; "Oh."

So Blake had chosen Hannah, Kyle, and Megan to go with him and find Bella while Wendy and I stayed here by the eerie house.

Wendy didn't really like that. She wanted to search for Bella too, and I had to agree.

I also didn't think that it was fare for the rest of us, Blake being in charge and all, but Leocus had chosen him to lead the quest. I guess I couldn't argue with her. But I can with Blake.

Once everybody left besides Wendy and I, she gave me a look like "What else can we do?"

I shrugged to the silent question.

"Maybe we should take a look around?" I suggested, though I needed to say it louder than I would have, hence the wailing of the sirens and the freaking annoying lights.

Wendy nodded, "Yeah, okay."

Wendy went to the left of the house, the part that was partially demolished. I took the other side.

Why would those weird lights and noise lead us here? What is here that is so important? It didn't even make sense for us to be here. In a century old house that is mostly destroyed.

I was walking through the house, but I thought that I would explore around the perimeter. There was a tree, not too far away that I thought I would check it out.

The walk wasn't horribly long, but it was still not just right there.

The noise was still going on and it was starting to get really annoying and giving me a head-ache. If Blake and the others don't find Bella fast, I'm going to go insane.

It was a nice tree, old but enjoyable. Like one of those trees that you see in movies like The Secret Garden and others.

And under the tree was a little ribbon. I wanted to touch it, but like everything else here I was afraid that it would break by the touch.

I was always good at climbing trees, and jumping from the branches. It was always my sanctuary and a place where I could be at peace. Maybe this tree isn't different from the others even if it is in another country and it is older than any other I have climbed, but maybe I can see where the lights and noise is coming from.

Right as I slung an arm over the lowest branch, something caught my eye. Confused I stopped and looked around the tree. A piece of dark clothing and…a person.

I gasped. As one would think, the guy was supposed to be dead. He looked young, around my age he appeared like. He had ashen blonde hair and fair skin. His clothes were old, military it looked like.

There was writing, like a name tag of fabric or something, but my dyslexia has gotten so bad that I well I can't read cursive, but that is just what I have to deal with.

Only a few people in the world have not decayed and turned to bone, but what if he's one of them? It is terrifying to think that he may be dead. He only looks like he's sleeping or in a coma.

I don't know what I was doing, really. But I was somehow fascinated by it all that I had to touch him, to make sure that he was dead or alive. I am convinced that it is better to be knowledgeable than to be naïve.

I looked back; maybe I should tell Wendy and the others? Maybe I should wait for them to see what they make of someone like this who might be dead. But if he was dead, it had to have been something like disease, though he looked healthy.

This was puzzling. I didn't see any puncture wounds of any sort, no sign of disease. He probably got hit on the head. Or it was a tumor of some sort.

I was getting more annoyed and convinced myself more that I was procrastinating. It's a problem that I have, I guess. So those few seconds of bravery I had, (This guy might be dead. As in DEAD. Dying, not living, whatever Webster's has under Death) I reached out my hand and…

What am I doing? I shook my head; no I have to go through with this. What if he just collapsed and needs to get to a hospital? What if…

'Pull yourself together Kierstyn Melanie Briar,' I mentally slapped myself.

Just as I was about to touch his hand, I heard a stick crack. I jumped up, but my fingertips did graze his hand just a little bit.

Something happened. I don't know what. It just felt different when I touched other people. Maybe because he might have been dead. The thought was unbearably miserable. I cannot handle death very well. Other people dying or even complete strangers!

So as I was saying, I jumped up, but no one was there. I thought it might have been someone else, Wendy probably. But no one was there. Strange…

Then something happened. The alarms or whatever they were stopped.

The thought that came to my mind was, 'They found Bella!' then something else burst in my observance 'Something is behind you.'

I turned around and, "Oh my gosh…"


End file.
